Beach Trip
by orsinoslady
Summary: One-shot. Ana and Kate go to the beach and meet up with two brothers. Flirting and something extra. Very OOC for all characters.


**AN: Random story idea I got and jotted down. Thought I'd share with y'all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Ana leaned back in her beach chair and tried to drown out the chatter of her best friend, Kate. She loved her dearly, but Ana was trying to soak up the little bit of watery sun they were getting that day and not listen to Kate go on about the one-night-stand she'd had recently that had rocked her world hard enough that she was hoping for a repeat.

Ana didn't get many days off from schoolwork or the hardware store, so she had to make the most of it.

"Are you listening to me?" Kate asked, breaking into Ana's relaxation.

She squinted at Kate through the lenses of her sunglasses as she sighed. "I am. Can we please talk about something else?"

Kate huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to look at the water. Ana just barely refrained from rolling her eyes as she too turned to the water. While she didn't like that Kate was mad at her, she did like that it was now quiet. It might not last, so Ana tried to enjoy it as much as possible.

"Hey! Watch out!"

Her eyes snapped open in time to see a large blue ball coming toward her. Kate screamed and kicked up sand as she tried to move out of the way. Ana felt frozen as she watched the ball loom closer and closer to her.

She realized she needed to move and threw herself forward onto her towel, grunting at the impact. She blew out a large breath as she heard the ball hit behind her, throwing sand toward her.

"You okay?" a deep voice asked.

She took stock of herself and realized that while her heart was beating rapidly, she was fine. She wasn't hurt or anything.

She rolled to her back and blinked as her eyes focused on the male god standing over her breathing heavily.

"Did you get hurt?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

She nodded.

"You're hurt?" His voice rose in pitch toward the end and she realized how he took her nod.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry, I guess I'm just stunned."

Hot guy blew out a breath and looked relieved. "Good. I would feel terrible if I'd hurt you."

He held out a hand, which she gladly accepted, and helped pull her to her feet. She wobbled a little once she was upright. He steadied her with hands on her arms.

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Guess I'm more shook up than I thought."

Ana turned to check on Kate and realized her friend wasn't there. "What the heck?" she muttered as she scanned the area. Where could Kate have gone?

"I think your friend is over there with mine."

She glanced back at Hottie McHotterson and followed the direction of his pointing finger. Sure enough, Kate was standing there twirling her long blonde hair around the pointer finger of her left hand and biting her lip as she stared up at a seriously stacked dude.

"Shall we?"

Ana glanced back at the hottie that helped her and nodded. They walked toward his friends and he tossed the volleyball—she could see what it was now—toward someone standing by the net they'd set up.

She hadn't realized he'd even picked that up, so was surprised to see the game restart. Minus the two guys that were now with her and Kate.

"Ana! Are okay?" Kate asked when she saw Ana approaching.

Ana smiled. "Yeah, fine."

"I'm so glad!"

"I'm really sorry about that," the guy standing next to Kate said. "I didn't realize I'd hit it so hard."

Ana shrugged. "It's fine. It happens."

"I'm Elliot, by the way," he said, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Ana, but I guess you figured that out."

Elliot smiled easily. "I did. And I see you've met Christian."

Ana arched a brow and looked at the still unnamed hottie. "I take it you're Christian?"

He shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

She quickly scanned her eyes up and down his body, taking in the defined six-pack and muscular legs along with the tousled brown hair with a little bit of curl. His skin had a golden tan and he was definitely one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen.

"Kate was just telling me that you're seniors in college," Elliot said, pulling Ana'a attention back to the group and away from ogling Christian.

"Yep. The semester just started."

Elliot nodded. "That's cool. We graduated a few years ago."

Ana nodded and Kate said something, pulling Elliot's attention back to her. A few seconds later, they walked off by themselves. Ana sighed at the realization that Kate had left her, once again, because of some guy.

"Are you thirsty?" Christian asked.

Ana flicked her gaze to him and grew uncomfortable. She wasn't the smoothest with guys and being around someone as hot as Christian was sure to end in disaster.

She nodded and followed him over to a cooler. He bent over and opened it, calling out the offerings. "We have soda, beer, and water. What'll it be?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her and she swallowed thickly. "Water."

When he turned away, she couldn't help letting her gaze sink lower and take in his ass, which was displayed nicely in the light blue swim trunks he was wearing.

Realizing she was ogling him again, she snapped her eyes up and she was grateful for the fact she was wearing sunglasses to hide her eyes and that they were at the beach. She could blame the flush she felt weeping up her neck on the heat.

"Here you go," Christian said, handing her a cold bottle.

"Thanks."

She twisted the top off and took a large gulp. She had no idea what to say to him or anything.

"Well…" She cleared her throat and twisted the water bottle top back on. "I guess I'll probably see you around?"

Without waiting for an answer, she walked back over to her chair and sat down. She was sitting ramrod straight, staring at the water when movement next to her caught her attention.

She jerked back when she saw Christian settling down next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He glanced at her and shrugged. "Your friend seems to be preoccupied with my brother, so I decided I'd come over her to keep you company. That cool?"

Ana nodded and relaxed back. "So, Elliot's your brother?"

"Yep."

"You don't look very alike."

Christian chuckled. "That's because we're both adopted."

Ana felt guilty at hearing that. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…" she started.

"It's fine. Most people don't. What are you majoring in?"

"English Literature. What did you major in?"

"Business."

Slowly, they started talking and Ana grew more comfortable talking to Christian. He was well-read and according to him, spent much of his free time reading. He had also just started a new business in Seattle that he was hoping would take off soon.

She felt small in comparison to him as she listened to him talk about getting the start-up capital for his business and what his goals were. She just wanted to work in a publishing house or teach.

As the sun sank toward the horizon, Ana found herself wishing she didn't have to leave soon. She wanted to know Christian more and she knew that it was unlikely she'd see him again after tonight.

"You want to stick around for dinner?" Christian asked as they watched the sunset.

Ana looked around. "Here?"

Christian nodded. "Yeah. We're planning to grill out and I didn't know if you maybe wanted to stay."

Ana glanced toward Kate, who was standing next to Elliot at a small portable grill. She had a feeling Elliot had already asked Kate and that they were staying whether Christian had invited her or not.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Christian smiled. "What do you say we take a walk while we wait for it to be ready?"

Ana bit her lip and glanced at Kate again. She was still wrapped up in Elliot and probably wouldn't even realize Ana was gone. There was a little bitterness there, but Ana knew what Kate was like. Didn't mean it didn't hurt though.

"Sure."

Christian stood and helped her stand as well before putting his hands in the pockets of his trunks as they started to walk.

They were both silent for a little while and Ana concentrated on the fading voices of their group behind them and the lapping of the waves to the left of them. As they walked, the stars slowly emerged in the inky black sky and she found herself mesmerized by their flickering light.

"I have a question for you," Christian finally said.

Ana pulled her gaze from the sky and looked at Christian. He looked nervous as he stopped walking. His shoulders were bunched around his ears and he looked tense.

"What's up?"

Christian sighed and looked at the ground. "I don't know how else to ask this, so I'm just going to go for it. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Ana arched a brow at Christian's question. "Do I have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

Ana tilted her head to the side as she considered what he was asking. She didn't, for the record. But that wasn't what was making her pause. Why did he want to know?

"No, I don't," she finally said. "Why?"

His shoulders slumped in relief. He looked at her. "I was hoping that I might be able to convince you to let me take you to dinner for real. And maybe kiss you."

Ana's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" she blurted.

Christian nodded. "Yeah. I like you. I've enjoyed talking to you and you're down to Earth. I'd love to take you to dinner and get to know you better."

Ana was speechless. She'd never had the nerve to talk to someone that was as hot as Christian. On top of that, most guys gravitated toward Kate automatically with her bubbly personality and smiles. Ana tended to fade into the background.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked, stepping closer and laying his hand on her shoulder.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times and a weird noise came out. She snapped her mouth shut and cleared her throat before trying again. "I…I'm just not used to hot guys liking me."

It was his turn for surprise. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm a little awkward, in case you couldn't tell, so I usually let Kate have all the fun flirting."

"Well, I don't think you're awkward," he said as he stepped closer.

He was close enough that there was almost no space between them. When had that happened? How had she missed him stepping closer to her.

"You don't?" she asked, breathless. She didn't understand why suddenly she felt like she would come out of her skin if Christian didn't kiss her.

Her eyes looked at his lips and her own parted in anticipation. He leaned closer and her breathing hitched as her eyes fluttered closed.

He butterflied a kiss across her lips and she sighed before he pressed his lips more fully against hers. He groaned and crushed her to his chest while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were both breathing heavily and Ana never knew kissing could feel like this.

Christian licked at the seam of her lips and she opened them, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and caress her own.

She moaned as his hands moved down her arms and to her butt. She was never more thankful than right then that she was at the beach and in a bathing suit. She felt sexy knowing that Christian could see and feel so much of her without clothing being in the way.

It also allowed her to feel the rather impressive steel rod that was pressing into her stomach.

"Shit," he said as he pulled back.

They were both panting hard and Ana had never wanted someone as badly as she wanted Christian at that point.

She glanced around and couldn't believe that she was even contemplating what she was about to suggest.

There was no one near them and the fire that showed where their friends was was a distant speck on the shoreline.

Feeling confident, she brushed her hand against the front of his trunks and he groaned. "What do you say we get better acquainted."

Christian looked at her through hooded eyes before looking around them. "Here?" he asked.

She nodded and squeezed his length through his shorts. "Shit," he muttered again.

He grabbed her hand and led her toward the edge of the bed and where rock outcroppings started. It was a little more secluded and Ana wouldn't worry so much about being seen or caught here.

Once he'd checked that they were alone again, he drew her to him and kissed her with bruising force. All bets were off at this point. He reached for the ties to her bikini top, undoing the ones around her neck while she loosened the ones on his trunks just enough to slip her hand inside.

"Fuck," he said as her hand wrapped around him and squeezed.

Ana sucked in a breath as her top fell, exposing her breasts to the cool night air. Her nipples pebbled from the air and she sucked in a stuttering breath at Christian lightly traced one of her nipples.

She squeezed him tighter as he wrapped his lips around a nipple and laved it before biting down.

Her head fell back and she moaned as his actions sent a frisson of desire straight to her center. She was certain that if she let him try, she would probably come just from him playing with her breasts.

"Shit," Christian said, but this one had a different tenor than his other ones.

She forced her eyes open and looked at him to meet his panicked look. "What?"

"I don't have protection."

Ana blinked at him as she made sense of what he was saying. Her mouth opened in an O of understanding. She knew she was clean and she knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help wanting to sleep with him anyway.

"I'm clean," she said, waiting to hear what he would say.

"Me too," he said, blowing out a breath. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded and pulled her hands from his trunks. She attacked the laces at his waist, making him laugh. "There's no rush," he said.

She looked at him. "We've been gone long enough that someone might notice. That someone could be Kate who will one-hundred-percent come looking for me. So, there kinda is."

He stared at her for a few beats before slapping her hands away and making quick work of the laces, pushing his trunks down just enough that his erection was able to spring free.

She stared at his bobbing length for a few moments, taking in the length and girth. She wasn't very experienced with sex—only had it twice—and she was pretty damn sure she would have remembered a monster like Christian was packing coming near her. Her last two partners were minuscule compared to Christian.

"Come here," he said, his voice husky.

She stepped closer and he pulled her to him for a deep kiss. She felt his fingers at her center and automatically thrust closer, wanting to feel him better.

He pressed on her clit through her bottoms, making her gasp into their kiss. He then moved her bottoms to the side and slipped two fingers into her.

He lazily thrust for a few moments, working her into a bigger frenzy than she was already in before withdrawing his fingers.

He looked at her. "Do you want to be on top or what?"

The thought of being on top excited her, but she wasn't sure how that would work out here. "Doesn't matter to me."

He grinned at her. "I hoped you'd say that."

Before she could process, their positions were reversed, except they were now facing the same way and she was bent over popping herself up on a rock.

Her breath hitched in anticipation as she heard rustling behind her. She felt a light graze against her center before something large pushed against her entrance.

She automatically pushed back and gasped as she felt the head of his dick breach her. They both froze and Christian groaned lowly from behind her before pushing in further.

She hummed low in her throat as he slowly continued to push forward until he was seated in her fully.

"God damn," he muttered from above her.

She felt pleasantly full in a way she never had before and she had a feeling she would be ruined for all others after this.

Christian pulled back before snapping his hips forward and plunging back in. She gasped at the sensation of him suddenly filling her.

He didn't slow, doing it again and again. She could hear the slapping of their flesh as well as the lapping of the waves. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as Christian steadily fucked her, snaking a hand underneath her to find her clit.

He pressed and rubbed her until she splintered, her back bowing up as her orgasm hit. Her vision blacked out for a few seconds and she felt like her legs might give out.

Christian pulled out and groaned a few moments later. He kept one arm around her waist, helping her stay upright.

They stayed that way for several moments before she shakily pushed herself upright and fixing her bathing suit tops and bottoms. Christian started to do the same. Neither spoke and Ana was thankful for that.

She was also thankful that he hadn't come in her. She was on birth control, but she hadn't shared that and she felt marginally better about not having to worry about the morning after pill or something because he couldn't pull out.

"So, dinner?" Christian asked, pulling her back to the here and now.

"Still?" she asked, arching a brow.

He nodded. "Yep. Don't think that just because we had sex that I won't want to take you out still. If anything, it makes me want to see what we can do on a bed."

Ana laughed at his comment. "Fine, I'll go to dinner with you."

He smiled. "Awesome."

"What do you say we head back lover boy? I don't know about you, but I've worked up quite the appetite."


End file.
